


Somebody Famous, At Least For a Night

by Luke_The_Penguin_King95



Series: Somebody Famous, At Least For a Night [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, He leaves, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_The_Penguin_King95/pseuds/Luke_The_Penguin_King95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved to party. No one would expect that the honor roll, goody- goody, girl would be the most experienced with parties. Well almost the most experienced. You still had you v-card and hopefully tonight someone would be good enough to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night You'll Never Forget

1 round of beer pong, 3 mystery red cups, and 5, actually make that now 6, shots later, I was pretty fucked up. Wasted was an understatement tonight and the party wasn’t even half way over yet. This wasn’t my first party either, but it was the first one that I actually attended with people from my school. I had the reputation of being the straight A, honor roll, goody goody girl. Little did people know that I was going out every weekend to random parties and sneaking my way into my bed the next morning before my parents could tell I was out later than I had promised.

I made my way onto the dance floor and was instantly pressed up against one of the ‘roid riden jocks. I honestly couldn’t care less at that point and started to grind my hips against him, his meaty hands gripping my waist and trying to keep in rhythm with me. I could never find a guy who could and after a while would get bored and go back to drinking.

That’s probably why I was still a virgin, I couldn’t even find a guy when I was drunk that fit with me. I didn’t like the big stigma put on virginity and the only stipulation I had with mine was that he had to be witty enough to convince me to get from point A to point B(ed). Truth be told, no one even came close. They were to forward about it or just tripped over themselves trying to get a pick up line out.

Soon enough the jock behind me shouted something in my ear about my hips moving on his cock. I rolled my eyes and broke free of his grasp, flipped him off before going to get another mixed drink. I tried not to stumble as I made my way to the next room, slowly piecing together small bits of people’s gossips. Mostly they were saying about how someone famous had shown up to the party, some cousin of the host and his friends, and they were from another country. I just rolled my eyes because practically everyone in school had said that they were related to or knew someone famous.

After finally making my way to the drink table and making a drink, I sauntered back to the main living room and leaned against the entry on the door, deciding to take it slow and people watch for a bit. I would sip my drink and scan the room, just taking in the surroundings. My eyes kept stopping on an unusual blue spot. I tried to focus on it and noticed it was someone’s hair, someone’s hair who was also looking at right at me. Our eyes met and his face darkened with a smirk.

I broke my gaze and looked down at my cup, taking another drink. I looked back at him as he was telling something to his friend, his eyes never leaving me. Soon he was walking towards me. I studied him a bit. He was pretty tall, probably a full foot taller than me. His face was pretty great looking I had to admit. His eyes seemed to glow green from how the dance lights were flying around.

I took another sip as he came within touching distance, my face level with his Green Day shirt and denim jacket. I trailed my eyes up to met his face, it looked soft; like a baby face in a way.

“Nice shirt,” he said pointing to my cut up Blink 182 tank top.

“Someone has good music taste,” I said smiling up at him.

“So what’s a girl like you doing at a party like this? Shouldn’t you be at a concert?” His accent becoming more noticeable. Was he one of the people I heard about, probably not.

“Ha, I could ask you the same thing. But I can always go for a concert.”

He laughed at took a drink of his beer. We talked about music for what seemed like forever. We were clicking and it was exciting me. All he needed was to ask me to go to bed with him and this party wouldn’t have been a complete waste.

As if reading my mind, he leaned into me and asked if I wanted to find somewhere else to talk. I grabbed his hand and was lead upstairs to an empty bedroom. Was I nervous? Probably, but the liquid confidence coursing through me didn’t make me stop as he shut the door behind me, our lips instantly connecting. He lead me to lay down on the bed, breaking the kiss to take his shirt off.

“I’m Michael, by the way,” he huffed out as I broke the kiss to take my top off.

“Y/N,” I said pulling him back to me.

His hands were all over my body after that, like I had just given him the key to unlock my body. He unclasped my bra and massaged my breasts, tweaking each nipple and causing sparks of pleasure to run through my body. My moans getting lost in his mouth. I tugged on his hair which only drove him further. It wasn’t long until I was in just my lacy panties and he was struggling to peel off his incredibly tight skinny jeans.

“This isn’t your first time is it,” he asked pulling a condom out of his back pocket.

Alarms were firing off in the back of my head. Fucking hell. I should have known no one wants to fuck the virgin, but I couldn’t just take it all at once. I had to come up with something and quick.

“No,” I get out quickly. He seems to believe it enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Wow okay. I gotta get him to take it easy with that thing.

“But,” I interject causing him to look up with concern on his face. “It’s been a while, so, like… if you could go slower… it would be nice.”

“You got it y/n,” he agrees, a smile plastered across his face. Maybe he knows I’m lying, but he’s not showing signs of stopping.

I go to slide my underwear off, but he’s quick to grab my hands to stop me. I look up confused.

“Slow. Remember?”

He kisses me again, but more passionately this time. It’s nice. My back is lowered onto the mattress again and his hands start to slide down my body and rest on my hips. His lips start to trail down my neck and body stopping just below my navel. My hands have not left Michael’s hair. He takes my panties between his teeth and starts to tug on them teasingly. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and I lift my hips to help him pull them off. He drags them slowly down my legs and tosses them to be forgotten with the rest of our clothes.

He stops for a second, just looking at my body. I start to get a little self conscious and wrap my arms over my stomach; a habit left over from when I weighed more. Obviously he noticed this and grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers together.

“You don’t have to cover up baby girl,” he spoke just above a whisper. “You’re perfect.”

I was a little stunned. No one called me perfect on any level, but here this stranger was, looking at me like I was the beginning and the end to his world. I smiled, leaned up, and kissed him again cupping his face.

“You ready,” he asked.

I nodded and felt him slowly push into me. I had to admit, it didn’t hurt as bad as I thought it would. Sure is stinged a bit, but it wasn’t the worst pain I’ve experienced. I felt him bottom out and he looked at me to make sure I was okay. I nodded to him that it was okay to move and he set a steady rhythm. The pain turned into immense pleasure and I wrapped one arm around to grab his back while the other gripped onto the sheets. I could feel myself slowly coming undone and the moans leaving Michael’s lips were just edging me on.

“Fuck…. Y/N… I can’t last… much longer,” he breathed out.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Me neither.”

I felt his thrust get sloppy. I wasn’t sure if I could be done that quick. Luckily, he reached between our bodies and started to rub circles on my clit. I couldn’t stop the moan that left my body as I came. I felt myself tighten around him and that must have sent him over the edge because he stilled for a second before riding out our orgasms.

I felt him pull out and felt the bed dip as I assumed he took the condom off and disposed of it. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and felt his hair tickle the side of my face as we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. I shouldn’t be surprised that that’s how I’d wake up. The party still sounded like it was going on so it probably wasn’t too late into the night. I threw on my clothes and was about to leave when I noticed a note sitting on the stand next to the bed.

Would have loved to wake up to your face, but I have somewhere to be in the morning. My mates found me and woke me up so hope I didn’t wake you leaving. (Don’t worry they didn’t see you.) Hope our paths cross again some day.  
-Mikey  
P.S.- You were great for your first time. ;)

I felt my face heat up at the last part. I tucked the note in my pants pocket as I left the room and started the journey back to my house.


	2. Daydreaming With a Hangover

I wake up the next morning with what is possibly the worst hangover I’ve ever had. It’s basically the only indication that last night was real. Well that and the note I have sitting on my bedside table. I always thought when I lost my virginity, I’d feel different. Like this giant cosmic force had been lifted from my being. Instead, I feel my contents of my stomach fight their way out of my body as I rush to my bathroom to vomit.

I clean myself up and make my way downstairs to where my family is sure to be having breakfast. I enter the dining room and see my father reading the morning paper, my mother feeding my toddler brother bites of pancakes, and my pre-teen sister looking at one of her teen magazines. That’s when it hits me like a ton of bricks. I completely forgot I had to take her to a concert today. To make matters worse, we had to go early because she had out mom buy meet and greet passes. If there was one thing I didn’t want to do today, it was stand in line with a bunch of screaming pre-teen girls to see a boy band; even if some of the music they played wasn’t half bad.

“Hey little sis,” I greet her. Her head shoots up and she has the biggest smile on her face. I can see from the other side of the table, she’s already in her band shirt with the band 5 Seconds of Summer written in yellow and weird drawings on it. She’s been in love with this band ever since she saw them last year when they toured with One Direction. Mom took her to that show and she came home going on about how the opening band sounded like my music.

“You ready to meet your favorite band today?”

“Second favorite,” she corrects me. “One Direction are still WAY better than 5sos, but yeah I’m excited. Also try and wear something cool today. and don’t embarrass me in front of the boys.”

I roll my eyes. If what she’s told me about them is correct, then me wearing my Green Day shirt will be plenty fine. Also, I couldn’t embarrass her if I tried.

“Whatever you say sis.”

We finish breakfast and I head up to my room to get a shower and mentally prepare myself for the long lines and all the screaming. I throw on my shirt and a pair of shorts and pull my slightly damp hair into a messy bun and do some simple make-up. Before I head down to tell my sis I’m ready to leave, I take 2 pain relievers for my headache and grab my sunglasses since I know my eyes will be extra sensitive today.

The entire ride to the stadium is what I can only describe as grueling. I let my sis control the music and the entire car gets filled with One Direction because playing the band were going to see would be dumb. The sun seems just a bit too bright the entire time and the music's too loud; hell the music in the cars next to us are too loud.   
Finally we pull into the parking lot and make our way to sign in for the meet and greet. Apparently the band has decided to do a bit of a one on one meet and greet where the person or group of people together go and meet the band in this little sectioned off area in a room. It reminds me a bit of the All Time Low meet and greets I’ve been to where you get to interact more with the band and it’s less about having them sign shit.

This line stretches from what I assume in the room to just outside the stadium entrance. I can see the general admission line from where we're standing and can see it goes from the entrance the whole way around the building. I hear other girls talking about the band members as they wait in line. “I hope Cal smells as good as they say.” “I hope I don’t have to stretch too much to hug Luke.” “I heard Mikey might dye his hair again soon.” “Ash’s arms are so amazing! I want to touch them.” I heard my sis start a conversation about Luke with the group in front of us and I spent the time we waited on my phone scrolling through my tumblr; mostly reading smut for other bandoms I’m in. 

As the line started to shorten, my mind started to wander back to last night. I could still see Michael’s face in my mind. I remember how his words were soft and loving while we were in bed together. I could still smell his cologne even though the smell of booze seemed to want to over take it as we talked about bands. I can vaguely remember our conversation we had about bands. We had a lot of bands in common. I thought about the note he left me. ‘I hope our paths cross again someday.’ I hoped I got to see him again. 

“You okay sis,” my little sister asked snapping me out of my fantasy world. I noticed we were inside the building now and kinda close to the meet and greet room.

“Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about last night.”

“I’m shocked you can remember last night,” she deadpans. I whip my head to look down at her with a shocked expression.

“I’m not dumb y/n. I’m young. I know you go off to parties when you tell mom and dad you’re going to study somewhere. You do realize I can hear you come home late at night and knock things over in your room.”

“You haven’t told them,” I finally say.

“Of course not. You’re my big sis. You look out for me too.”

“Thanks,” I say hugging her.

“So what happened last night? You finally hook up with someone?”

“Okay, 1) you need to stop watching teen party movies. And 2) yeah I actually did.”

“Congrats sis! What was he like? Was he cute? Was he good? Did you make a fool of yourself?”

I looked at her with wide eyes at her questions. She really needed to stop watching those movies. 

“Okay this is not a convo I should be having with my 14 year old sister.”

“So what,” she shrugs. “Might as well learn this kinda stuff from you anyway.”

“True. Fine. Uh, so basically we talked about music for a while then we went to a room and yeah, did it. I guess he was good. He was super cute. His hair was blue and he had the most amazing green eyes and was super cool about shit. And no I did not make a fool of myself.”

“Wow. Blue hair huh? Sounds like the perfect guy for you.”

“I don’t know about perfect. Plus I don’t think he’s from here. He had a weird accent I think. At least he sounded like he did.”

My sis got a weird look on her face.

“Did you get his name,” she asked as we moved up next in line. I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head as I looked down at her with a questioning look. 

“Yeah… why?”

“What was it?” She sounded like I held the secret to the world. 

“Michael,” I say casually and see the people that were in front of us leave the room and security wave us in. But my sis is looking at me with her mouth open and her eyes wide. 

“Sis. Come on. Time to meet the band.” I grab her arm and lead her around the corner to where the band is. I’m focused on her expression so I don’t notice anything in the room till I hear a guy say ‘Holy fuck’. I whip my head to look at the band and come face to face with a very shocked Michael. This wasn’t star struck. This was a whole new level of surprise.

“Hi,” he says first.

“Hi,” I say back trying not to make a fool of myself. 

It finally set in that, not only did I have sex with a band member, but I lost my virginity to a band member in my sister’s favorite band. I felt my sis walk towards the other guys who were obviously very confused at what was going on in front of them.

“Sorry about leaving this morning. I kinda had to make it back for bus call.”

“Yeah, no, I understand. I got your note.”

“Nice shirt,” he said pointing to my shirt that I just realized was basically the same one he wore last night.

“Thanks,” I laugh out. “This really cute guy had one like it last night.”

“Guess great minds think alike then,” he said putting his hands in his pockets trying to play it cool.

“I guess so.”

“So. This may be a bit much, but do you and your sis want to watch the concert from sidestage? After the concert, we could pick up where we left off last night? Maybe get some coffee or pizza?”

“She’d love to,” my sister shouted from where she was hugging Calum.

“Yeah. That sounds great,” I say after shooting her an angry look.

Michael’s face lit up with a smile as he made his way back over to his band mates to take the group photo. My sister got picked up by the rest of the band while Michael had me jump onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the photographer took the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The end of the mini series! I'm going to try and start a new series soon so be on the look out for that! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing something longer than a one- shot and shorter than a full novel. Don't worry, there is a second part coming that (although it may be a bit predictable right now) will have a surprise in it. Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback would be great!


End file.
